


Playing Around

by Ittybittyskitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Drabble, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Omega Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittyskitty/pseuds/Ittybittyskitty
Summary: Connor was the perfect bait, but he couldn't go in alone- and with the next hit being an omega-only club...that crossed Hank and Nines off the list, which left good Ol' Gavin Reed to play chaperone.





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an RP that never really happened, so I just altered it to be a drabble fic. Connor/Gavin isn't my biggest ship in DBH but hey, it's cute, right?

Strong hands pulled the Android in by the lapels of his sleek black jacket, pressing him against the broader chest of the other omega. They's just barely made a close call into a nearby nook of a backroom of the club, Gavin's heart pounding in his ears over the muffled thud of the bass. Footsteps were close- that meant the perps were close, and they had about a split second to either fight or evade-  
Gavin hadn't even wanted to get this dumb assignment anyway especially not with /Connor/ of all people. He and Hank had been working on the case for a few weeks- word was, that there was a new ring of dickwads (Hank's exact word) had been luring smaller, omega-like Android's into secluded places and taking them, resetting them, and...adding special features to be sold as private sex bots.  
...which was illegal now that they  
were...people.  
Connor was the perfect bait, but he couldn't go in alone- and with the next hit being an omega-only club...that crossed Hank and Nines off the list, which left good Ol' Gavin Reed to play chaperone.  
Now...they were some place near the very heart of the operation, and very close to being caught, when...Gavin had an idea. A stupid idea, but.  
"Play along," he whispered harshly to the Android as he grabbed one of those delicate hands and pulled it close, forcing it up under the fabric of his tight t-shirt and over one of those firm pectorals, encouraging him to squeeze- and once he let's go, he moves to grab at the back of his head, and kisses him.  
...and it's...nothing like the sweet, gentle kisses between him and Hank. This is wet, warm and open mouthed, tongue diving quickly into Connor's mouth the second his lips part.  
Gavin reached down to hike one of Connor's legs up over his hip, pressing his hips heavily against the firm plastic ones, gently rocking. Was he getting too into this, or was he just playing a role- Gavin normally despised him more than the dirt on the bottom of his worn out work shoes, but here he was…  
….it was...sort of nice, actually. The warmth of the human against him. The muscle felt good under his fingers, and Connor gave the people total a little squeeze. Just in reflex, he told himself. His tongue fought against the human's in his mouth, words scrolling across his interfacing had in steady lines.

[Water. Sodium, potassium, calcium. Traces of nicotine from the cigarette he'd gotten from an attractive omega at the bar. H2CO3, from-]

The omega's mouth pulled away, and for a brief second, worry flashed in Connor's mind. Had he gone too far, had he played back to well?  
“Gavin,” he tries to calmly whisper to the human, his LED cycling between yellow and blue- as that wicked mouth places itself against his neck, teeth nipping at the soft, plastic skin of his thoat. The Android lets out a soft sound, head falling back against the wall of their little hiding spot.  
“yeah,” Gavin purred softly against the spot at his neck, “there you go,”  
Encourage, Connor...let his hand roam a little, thumbing over the detective's nipple briefly, And enjoying the small jump from that smaller body. He continued to play with it, taking the bud between his fingers and squeezing it, gently tugging at the skin-  
Footsteps, about five feet away. Slowly coming closer and getting louder to the point where even Gavin could sense them, and pressed his body more up against the android until-  
"-Party's in the other room, boys," a gruff voice said, and it made Gavin visibly jump, holding onto his companion a little tighter as he pulls back, mouth still open, with a bit of saliva shining on his lips.  
"Mmn, sorry~." The omega says a little fake-slurred, leaning in to scent with his partner- and keep an eye on this man. He was armed, they could both see the holster making a bulge under the arm of his suit jacket. He tried as hard as he could not to cringe at himself-  
"Guess we got a little too eager, huh, babe~?”  
...he was looking at Connor, and it took the Android a minute to get his bearings again.  
“...yes~.” he tried to imitate Gavin's sultry way of speaking, but it came off as...a little stilited out of his mouth. He moved his hand from where it had been tucked up under the omega's shirt to wrap around his shoulders.  
“Fuckin’ Omegas,” the armed man muttered. “Take it somewhere else, okay?”


End file.
